The invention relates generally to automatic shut-off screwdrivers and the like and more particularly to a means for manufacturing and assembling sequential valves accomplishing both manual and automatic shut-off of the screwdriver.
In general, a means to override the auto start - auto shut-off functions of a torque controlled, fluid power screwdriver or similar equipment is sometimes needed. This need is brought about by things like: manual alignment of screwdriver bit with driving means on screw head; correcting for cross-threading or misalignment of fastener in a tapped hole; and other emergency shut-off reasons. A convenient and economical means of production and assembly of the sequential valving is required.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in the present automatic screwdriver art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.